Fiends of the Dark Side
by Ronin of Greenwood
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away. True evil has awoken and alot of things once the subject of myth and legend shall be reinserted into history.OC Centric 20 years after ROTJ Cheesy summery but hey R&R Plz


Disclaimer: Star wars and the EU books do not belong to me however the following story arc does

Fiends of the Dark Side

Chapter 1

The K-Wing Starfighter tore through hyperspace. Jedi Knight Contri Seeker grimly checked his destination ETA.

"_15 minutes till we drop back in to normal space Kym prepare the weapons."_

" _Already done Master," Kym Starwind replied over the COM, "judging from past experiences with our hosts the ability to shoot first was foremost in my mind."_

_Contri smiled weakly One did not simply take a single K-wing in to the midst of a Yuuzaan Vong armada and expect to return alive. _

"_Very well then prepare to drop from light speed." He had just finished the order when the starfighter bucked uncontrollably_

"_What is it?" Kym called from the gunner's station _

"_Some sort of gravity field." Contri replied trying to keep the K-wing from tearing itself apart, "it's not on the charts" _

_Kym eyed her sensor read outs "Could it be Vong trap"_

_Contri reached for the hyperspace lever, "and we walked right in to it I'm taking us out."_

_The fighter decelerated out of hyperspace, immediately collision alarms sounded in the cockpits._

"_Vong Carrier 300 meters below us and closing fast!" Kym called over the COM _

_Contri fired the engines and rolled the fighter out of the BioShips path._

_As he brought the fighter about the sight that met they're eyes was comforting yet chilling at the same time. The Vong Ship in stead of cutting though space like some bazaar fish, it tumble end over end spewing whatever was inside through huge holes in its armor, further examination showed that the ship was not alone. _

_The entire Armada floated in orbit of a large planet each BioShip showed the same Damage, a massive Worldship spun in orbit, a massive hole melted in its top half._

"_What in the name of the force happened here?" Kym muttered staring out over the ruined armada._

"_Relay a message to the fleet," Contri said "Tell them not to expect the armada to arrive. Give details."_

"_Right on it master." Kym Replied _

_Contri Stared at the planet, he couldn't help but feel something was calling him to it. "Kym what do you make of that planet?" the Jedi asked his apprentice._

"_Its odd it just appeared here, this is a heavily traveled route to the hapes cluster some thing like this couldn't have simply been over looked" she answered._

_Contri thought for a moment " we're going in, I want a closer look." _

_Kym opened here mouth the say something but shut it again the words unsaid. She had begun to sense something, something, or more likely someone was calling her._

_As the two Jedi traveled through the Vong wrecks they noticed that the damage wasn't consistent with explosions but melting. The closer they got to the planet the ships changed from late Old Republic to early OR and from there too ships from an era lost to history, All of them bore the same marks of the weapon used on the Vong ships._

"_Master, I've got a bad feeling about this." Kym said eyeing the thousands of ghost ships hanging in orbit. Contri nodded, "I agree something is very wrong about this." Ship's Graveyards were uncovered on an almost regular basis, the planets they orbited however never simply appeared where they weren't suppose to be. A tiny blip appeared on Kym's sensor read out moving slowly in the direction of the fighter "Master contact! Something's out there." She called to Contri._

_Contir didn't hear her. He sat in a daze keeping the ship on a steady course toward the planet. "Master I suggest we leave." Kym said franticly trying to get her masters attention "NOW!" Contri paid no heed to his apprentice's calls for retreat, Instead he continued to follow the call coming form the surface._

_Kym continued to watch the blip get closer and closer as she reached for the weapons control she was struck by a feeling floating through her mind she began to hear words spoken more clearly then before, its strange language seemed to hypnotize her. She mind began to cloud as the call got stronger and stronger._

_The collision alarm sounded a second time breaking her from the trance. _

_As she looked up from her screen the last thing she saw before the universe went black was a massive mouth with rows of teeth pointing towards a beak closing in on them. _

**XXX**

Kym Starwind woke up screaming. It had been weeks since the mission and she was still haunted by the images of the last moments in the K-wing. She rolled out of bed and walked over to a mirror. She traced the edge of the metal plate covered Right side of her face, a small ocular implant sat in the socket where her right eye used to be.

"Stupid acid burns." She muttered as she looked down at a small hologram on her dresser, Contri's hologram looked back at her. It was the last thing she had of her master. She dressed and left her room, she walked along the temple grounds seeking her favorite meditation spot in the shade of some trees in the back of the main temple compound.

"Good morning Kymmie!" 14 year old Jedi apprentice Aliyee Shadow said as she landed in front of the startled Kym.

Kym released a breath she didn't remember holding, "Please don't do that again." She scolded the over sugared 14-year-old.

"Sure thing Kymmie." She answered giving thumbs up "I hope your feeling better."

Almost as if cued by the last sentence, Aliyee's twin comrades Dorme and Heme Falcon landed right next to her.

"Master Swift," Dorme said.

"Is coming!" finished Heme

"Hey Kymmie!" the two said in unison.

Kym was surprised she hadn't collapsed from a heart attack yet, "Please don't…" almost as suddenly as they had appeared the trio vanished, "do that, and don't call me Kymmie." Floated off to no one in particular.

As Kym set off once again to find her meditation spot, Jedi Knight Condor Swift ran around the corner of the compound, his meditation cushion attached to the seat of his pants. "Jedi Starwind have you seen my apprentice."

Kym sighed it was not going to be a good day, " yes right here about 5 minutes ago, She attempted to scare me to death."

"Ah. Did you see where she went?" Condor asked

"No she pulled her disappearing act again." Kym answered

Condor thanked her and continued his search. Assuming that her search was hopeless Kym decided just to get a cup of caf try and salvage what was left of her day.

A galaxy away someone smiled an evil smile his day was going exactly as planed.


End file.
